Survive and Search
by Kittyfan12
Summary: "Why had he been thrown in Bruce's trunk? Wasn't the point of a kidnapping to get the victim AWAY from people?"..."Did he even know Dick was missing?"..."Dick was thrown around the trunk like a rag doll until the car finally came to sudden, crashing halt." reviews are very much welcome
1. Begining to survive

**Friday night.**

Dick pulled at the ropes that held him. He had been bound at his ankles and thighs, and another section of rope tied his hands behind his back. A third length was wrapped around his torso, pinning his upper arms to his ribs.

He squirmed around the small space f Bruce's car's trunk. He had no idea who had put him there or why he had been thrown in Bruce's trunk. Wasn't the point of a kidnapping to get the victim _away _from people? They obviously didn't want him found, as Dick was gagged by multiple bandanas. Dicks head jerked up as he heard muffled voices. He closed his eyes and strained his ears to try to hear the voices more clearly.

His eyes snapped open; he recognized one of the voices! "_Bruce!_" He tried his hardest to yell out for his guardian, but the gags muffled the sound too much for any words to come out past a '_mmmm!_' sound. Way to soft for someone to hear through a door. He heard the distant sound of a door slamming shut before feeling a small rocking and hearing a louder slamming. As the engine roared to life and he felt the slight jerk as the car started moving, Dick began to wonder how long it would be before he was found. How long would it be until the millionaire needed to go to put something in his trunk only to find his ward bound and gagged and probably starved or dehydrated half to death? Did Bruce even know he was missing?

Dick suddenly began to panic, his heart racing, eyes wide. He tried to scream again and pulled at his bonds as he thrashed about. He had to be found. He just had to be. He kicked his legs against the side of the trunk as hard as he could. Hopefully Bruce would hear him, and stop the car to figure out what the noise was.

A loud screech filled the air, and he was violently thrown against the side of the trunk as the car swerved. He grunted as the car obviously ran into something and lurched with the force of the impact, causing Dick's head to come into contact with the trunk. Whatever it was wasn't enough to stop the car though; it kept going. Dick was thrown around the trunk like a ragdoll until the car finally came to a sudden crashing halt.


	2. Awakening

**Satuday Morning**

A sharp pinching on his ribs was the first thing to register as the fog in his mind began to lift. The pinching soon became an unbearable biting and Dick's eyes flew open in pain and shock. He looked down and noticed a rat had been gnawing at the ropes around his chest, a very fortunate stroke of luck. Unfortunately, the rodent had gotten through, and was now attempting to chew a hole into his skin. He flinched and made erratic thrashing movements, startling the rat enough for it to run out of the open trunk. Wait! Open?! Dick turned his head upward and, sure enough, the trunk was open, and he could see a light, fog covered sky. He realized it must have been early morning as he shivered in the remaining coolness of the passing night. Dick tried to see if he could spot anything recognizable to tell him where he was. Was he home? But all he could see from his spot on the floor was the sky above. He listened carefully for a minute and quite quickly realized no one was around. He wasn't even in Gotham; it was too quiet.

Dick looked down at the chewed trough ropes and the hole in the plain white t-shirt he was wearing. Wiggling a bit, he managed to loosen the broken ropes enough to give him some maneuverability. With a small groan of effort, and agility of a natural born acrobat, he arched his back and was now able to reach the rope around his ankles. After approximately ten minutes, the ropes around his thighs and ankles were untied, and he had wiggled out of the trunk.

He stretched the best he could with his hands still tied behind his back, and looked around. He was right at the edge of the forest, tall trees standing strong and proud to his right. To his left was the road where Bruce had obviously been driving before the crash. A piece of the railing that separates the road from the surrounding forest was missing, and there were tracks and marks in the dirt where the car had slid down the incline from the road to the forest.

Dick shot a quick look to the wreck of the car. There were dents all over, and both the front and the back of the car had been smashed in. "_That would explain how the trunk was open._" The crash must have forced it open. "_I'm lucky I even survived that._" Dick noticed the door to the driver's side of the car was open! He rushed over, panic setting in at the thought that Bruce may be severely injured, or worse. He looked into the car, but found no one inside. It looked ransacked, as if someone had torn through the car and taken anything they could get their hands on. Dick sighed through his nose, letting the full weight of the situation he was in hit him. He was at the edge of a forest. Alone. He had no way of contacting anyone for help, and the fact that no one had found him while he was out cold told him that this road was not used very often; that and there were no cars on the road. There was no way he was going to be able to get to the road with his hands still tied behind his back like they were. That incline was way too steep, and both the road and the forest seemed to stretch as far as he could see in both directions. Dick sighed again; he couldn't even talk to himself with the gags still firmly in place over his mouth. Let alone eating and drinking.

"_Great. I'll probably starve to death out here._"

At this realization, a burst of determination came over him, and he put to use the training Batman had given him. First things first: check for any injuries. He walked around a bit, everything seemed fine besides the hole In his t-shirt where the rat had chewed through. Luckily there were only a few scratches on his skin. Other than that, his muscles were just a bit sore from being thrown around during the crash. That's when he noticed what he had been wearing when he had been taken: a white, short sleeved t-shirt, some loose grey pajama shorts, and white athletic socks. Definitely not fit for walking through a forest, but it was all he had, so he would have to make due. Okay. Second: look for anything useful.

A full ten minute search proved fruitless. Nothing he found could aid him in the least. Feeling frustrated and defeated, Dick only had one option left: walk. Turning to the right, and keeping to the edge of the forest for now, he began the long journey to where he hoped would be home.


End file.
